Talky
by BondSlave
Summary: After a chopper accident Sephiroth and the young rooky Turk Reno are trapped in the snowy mountains. prt THREE OF BONDSLAVES YAOI LIST CHALLANGE. Rating has been lowered to T


**Authors Note: The third installment for my yaoi list challenge. Still for Rosecleer and Sy-niichan aka.**

PAIRING: SephirothxReno

WORD: Talky

RATING: NC-17

* * *

Talky

* * *

It was cold, dark and damp; the wind, which traveled at a speed of 60 mph carrying a chill of 10 degrees below freezing. A low humming sound echoed through the dark damp cave as the wind blew across the opening. None of this would have bothered him on any other occasion, just an unfortunate turn of events he would need to wait out--but this was not any other occasion. This happened to be an occasion where he was not the only one who would have to weather out the storm. The great General Sephiroth turned his feline like jade eyes towards the figure curled into a ball in the back of the cave. A lingering sense of worry claimed the general's usually iron clad nerves as he gazed at the figure.

He was of slight frame, obviously a good height and relatively lanky. A mess of red spikes jutted up and away from his shoulders, seeing as his head was tucked slightly. He was clad in mud stained black slacks, a horribly stained white button up and a ripped black jacket. His knees were pulled up to his chest, arms curled up against his chest, head tucked slightly--all in attempt to keep warm…a failed attempt seeing as he was still trembling--even in his unconscious state.

* * *

_It all started out like any other partnered mission. The President wanted the Turks to accompany the SOLDIERS on their mission, the SOLDIERS made a fuss, the Turks said nothing. It was all just according to plan. Sephiroth himself, personally had nothing against the Turks--in fact he considered them a very valued and important group for the company, he just did not like having to baby sit them. He would not have had reason to complain had it been Tseng who was to be traveling with him, but unfortunately he had no such luck and was stuck with the rooky Turklet (as his trainer Rude lovingly called him) named Reno. Sephiroth did not hate Reno, in fact he rather liked Reno and the two had been seeing quite a bit of each other…exclusively really. _

_Sephiroth sat silently in the back of the chopper, leaning against the side, arms crossed head tilted forward slightly eyes closed. He did not enjoy chopper rides, or shuttle rides for that matter. If he could have his way he would have remained in the back of a truck--but the President said he could not ride in the trucks with his SOLDIERS because he scared them shitless. Sephiroth let out a sigh at the thought. "Yo." His green eyes fluttered open and he shifted his gaze towards the young adult seated across from him. "You okay? You seem all huffaty." _

_Sephiroth cocked a slightly darker silver eyebrow. Huffaty? What the hell was that? _

"_I don't like flying." The silver haired demon stated simply with the lightest of shrugs of his shoulders. The red headed Turk cocked a red eyebrow slightly twisting his lips. _

"_Oh yeah? Why not?"_

"_Most accidents that happen to my men happen due to choppers. After all, for both choppers and shuttles majority of accidents take place during take off and landing."_

_The younger man leaned forward, slouching over his knees. _

"_You mean you're not gunna want me flying once I get training?"_

"_I never said that."_

"_You were thinking it."_

_Sephiroth sighed growing slightly irritated with the other man. _

"_You sure are chatty."_

_The red head smirked and sat back, crossing his legs and arms._

"_I'm a talky person."_

"_Talkative."_

"_Whatever yo." _

* * *

Sephiroth cast a level one fire spell upon the flammable materials he had located, successfully starting a small fire. He sighed and gazed disapprovingly at the small flames. It was not much, but at least it would give a little light and a little more heat. He sighed and sat down, resting his back against the cave wall, knees drawn up, arms resting atop his knee caps. He glanced at the man still curled up several feet from him. He really was in bad shape.

* * *

_He was cold, very cold. His muscles were tense and he ached all over. He tried to inhale to relax his chaotic thoughts but found himself inhaling a rather large amount of fluffy ice into his mouth instead. He shifted, his body packing some of the snow he was currently buried in before he managed to break the surface and hall his body half way out from under the snow. He huffed, fog forming about his nose and mouth as harsh little white dots buffeted him. He pulled himself the rest of the way up and stood, stumbling slightly on unsteady legs falling to his knees in the snow as he looked around. He could hardly see anything but what he could see was not very promising. Several yards away rested what remained of the chopper in a burning smoking mess. At least the black smoke would signal where they had crashed. He thought bitterly, once again raising to his feet. He trudged through the snow towards the chopper and glanced in. He scowled. Their pilot had been killed upon impact. Sephiroth glanced towards the passenger space but saw no one. His scowl turned into a hard frown as he glanced around, a slightest hint of panic hitting him. _

_After searching for several long, very cold minutes the general was more than a little angry. "OKAY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU INFURIATING PIECE OF--" The general's words were lost to him as the quietest of coughing sounds met his ears. He turned quickly looking around for the source of the noise. He soon zeroed in on a spot several yards to his right; and upon further inspection found a semi-conscious Reno covered in a ever thickening layer of snow. "Reno? Reno!" _

* * *

Sephiroth let out a low sigh. Despite his general dislike of physical contact with **anyone** Sephiroth had gone and collected the young red headed Turklet onto his lap…kind of. To be more accurate the red headed Turklet was resting across his lap. Sephiroth's knees were drawn up, somewhat cradling the smaller mans thighs, ass and lower back while the rest of him was curled up against the general's chest. Sephiroth released yet another low sigh glancing down at the man on his lap. He was worried. It could take a good forty-eight hours at the least for help to arrive, and Sephiroth was unsure if Reno was in any condition to last so long--he not being any time of medical doctor. He was also worried by the fact that the younger man had stopped shivering. Sure shivering was not all that good, but one thing Sephiroth knew was that if you stopped shivering while in intensely cold places or situations, that usually meant your brain was telling your body to shut down to conserve energy…which of course usually lead to death. Sephiroth was no stranger to death. Being a SOLDIER let alone a general had forced him to be witness to plenty of death. But for once, he did not welcome it nor gaze upon it with a detatchedness. No, he feared it. _"Please…talk to me." _

* * *

**Authors Note: O.o okay this turned out WAAAAY different that I originally intended. Firstly, yes they were gunna be stuck in a cave due to a chopper crash. Yes Reno was going to be hurt…but he was supposed to be semi-conscious and him and Seph were supposed to have a conversation/warm up session…some how that went down the drain. Weird. But just so you know NO Reno is NOT dead, nor is he GOING to die. **


End file.
